


On the Sun

by winterkill



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Day 2: Heat wave, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkill/pseuds/winterkill
Summary: Jaime Lannister, in all his gilded upbringing, has never lived without air conditioning.





	On the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE SOMETHING FOR JAIME/BRIENNE APPRECIATION WEEK, GUYS! I missed day one, and probably won't do them all, but this is something! Written for the day two prompt, heat wave. Although, I suppose King's Landing being unseasonably warm COULD count as yesterday's, freaky weather.
> 
> This is set in the same universe as _One Good, Honest Kiss_, although much further in the development of their relationship. Not that you need to read that fic to understand this one.
> 
> This was written on my phone on public transportation and is un-betaed, so all mistakes are my own!

Jaime Lannister, in all his gilded upbringing, has never lived without air conditioning.

"Brienne, I'm _ dying_."

She looks at him, one eyebrow raised, hands on her hips. It's hot, but it's not _ that _ bad; her fan is on, and there's a breeze coming through the window. Their building doesn’t even have western exposure.

"You can have my car," he continues.

"I can't even _ drive _ your car."

"Then sell it! Use the money to rent a place that has air conditioning."

"Sell it yourself and do that, if it's so important to you."

Jaime pats the bed next to him, "Come here. Have pity for the dying wish of an old man." 

He's sprawled on her bed face down, like a starfish found dead at the beach. He'd stripped down to his underwear, and Brienne can see the trail of clothes that start at her door. Why his jeans came off before his shirt, Brienne doesn't know. One sock is missing entirely.

_ Why can't he do this next door in his own apartment? _

At least Jaime made quite a sight on her bed. It would be better if he stopped whining, but Brienne's tolerance developed in the months he'd lived next door. And his face is smashed into the pillow, so he won't even notice her wandering gaze. 

Lately, Brienne finds herself admiring the muscles in Jaime's back. She wants to touch him, press her hands, or her lips, between his shoulder blades. Jaime would turn his head to look at her. He'd smile, the warm one that reaches his entire face, tells Brienne that he knows, _ believes_, that he's wanted and welcome in her space. She falls in love with him a little more every time she sees it. It fills her heart, drop by drop, and eventually she'll be able to tell him, won't be able to stop herself.

Begrudgingly, Brienne perches on the edge of the bed. It's not good to indulge Jaime too much--he gets used to it and becomes even _ more _ annoying.

"There. Here I am, pitying you."

"Hold me," he demands, "as I expire. It'll be romantic, like in a song."

"No one has _ ever _ written a song about death from being too hot." 

It _ was _ scorching outside, though--an unseasonably late summer heatwave. An article Brienne read on her phone earlier mentioned something about breaking a record. 

"I'll write it, then."

"I thought you were _ literally _ melting to death," she leans over him, "why would you want me to touch you?"

"Your hands are cool."

_ "Nothing _ is cool right now."

Brienne huffs, but gives in, rests her hand on his back. She's cooler than he is, but her skin warms quickly against his. Jaime's clammy, a fine sheen of sweat on his back. He sighs whenever the arc of her fan passes by him.

"Switch," he demands, and Brienne replaces one hand with the other. The effect is similarly limited.

"Well, that's the end of that," she puts her hands in her lap, a bit disappointed to end the contact.

Jaime turns his head against the comforter to look at her, wearing the exact same expression Brienne thought he would. He smiles, stretches like a cat waking up from a nap, looks at her with open affection and desire. 

"How are you wearing a _ single _ scrap of clothing?"

"Because humans have to wear clothes or we get arrested," she answers, a dry tone in her voice that doesn't match the shiver that went down her spine when Jaime looked at her.

"Not at home," he answers, "Take them off and nap with me."

_ This man is going to be the end of me_.

"N-no," her cheeks color, and she looks away. "It's daylight."

"So?"

"People don't just...get naked at home."

"They do so! Tyrion sleeps naked."

"_That's _your best evidence?"

"Come on," Jaime turns over, flops down again, arms and legs akimbo. "I've seen it all already. It's too hot for clothes."

"What if Sansa comes home?"

"That's what locks are for."

"Do you have a smartass response for _ everything_?" 

Jaime grins, "Usually."

It's not the first time Jaime tried to get Brienne to do something like this. She's _fine_ under the cover of darkness, or under a comforter, but anything other than that makes self-consciousness gnaw at her. Brienne isn't meant to just _exist_ like that--she needs a buffer--darkness, the heat of a moment, a fucking blanket. She's not Jaime, golden and wonderful, who looks totally _right_ laid out on her bed.

"I--It's uncomfortable," she admits.

"Why?"

"Because it's...me. I don't know."

"I want to see you," Jaime sits up, reaches for her. "Please."

"Jaime--"

"You taught me to be okay with myself," he glances away from her--Jaime's insecurities don't mirror her own. "Different stuff, but still. I'll give your advice back to you--don't hide from me."

Brienne nods.

Jaime helps her because he's impatient and never one to sit idle when his help would expedite matters. His hands are warm, warmer than hers, and he tugs and pulls and _ divests_, sends her tank top flying in a petulant arc to land on her dresser. Her leggings are the most irritating, but Jaime diligently peels them down her thighs and lets her finish the job. 

"Throw them," he says, amused.

Brienne drops them on the floor beside the bed.

"You're so orderly."

"_Someone _ has to be." It's certainly not Jaime or Sansa. Brienne found herself surrounded by chaotic people; the messy clutter of her daily life.

Jaime waves his hands at her, "Keep going."

The heat in his gaze is more than the heat outside, and it compels her to shed her undergarments. That anyone would look at her like that is still a gift Brienne can't believe was given to her.

"There! As the gods meant man to be."

Brienne rolls her eyes. She _ is _ cooler though. The humidity made everything cling to her like a damp washcloth. Jaime embraces her; she lets him knock her onto her back, sprawled next to him on the bed. He's half on top of her, and within seconds, it's clammy where they're touching.

"You told me I'd be cooler and then you do _ this,_" she makes sure to sound _ extra _ scolding.

"It's different."

"It's _ not_. You're much warmer than my clothes."

"I'm more entertaining for you _ without _ your clothes, though."

Brienne shoves him until only his head is resting on her shoulder. Their hair mingles together on her blue comforter, his golden strands with her lighter ones. Jaime's nearly sideways on the bed with his feet dangling over, but that's what he deserves. 

She closes her eyes, listens to Jaime breathing next to her. The clock on her wall ticks and cars go by outside the window. 

"I'm really comfortable," she tells Jaime after a minute. She means it momentarily and holistically, hopes he gets it.

"Me too," he replies.

There's another few moments of silence.

"Also, why am I the only one who's totally naked?"

"It's too hot to be ravished; I'm protecting myself."

Brienne dislodges Jaime from her shoulder, admires the startled look on his face when he's flat on the mattress again. He's smirking, though, when she takes his face between her hands and kisses him. Then, for all the heat in the room, in the city outside, between the two of them, Brienne might as well be on the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna follow me on tumblr, you can find me at https://kurikaesu-haru.tumblr.com/


End file.
